Teen Titans Next Generation: Dare to be Different
by CrazyInSye
Summary: Marella Logan has never wanted to be a Teen Titan. When she's given the chance to change her life and abandon her "destiny" she will make many mistakes and discoveries. Will she choose to become a Titan after all? BBRae RobStar CyBee & others. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**OK this is my first Fic on this site so I hope it's a good one. please Read & Review and if you like the story Favorite it! **

**p.s. I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the comic book references**

**

* * *

**

The Teen Titans were a band of five teenage heroes with their own unique abilities and powers. There was Robin, the Kung-Fu fighting leader and former apprentice of the world famous hero Batman, Cyborg, the technologically advanced half-man, half-machine, Raven, the dark telekinetic half-demon, Beast Boy, the green toned animal shapeshifter, and Starfire, the red haired, star-bolt shooting alien girl. Together they saved their home, Jump City, on a regular basis. They've also saved the world on many occasions.

With help from various friends and honorary Titans, the Teen Titans have defeated a range of villains. There were minor villains, such as Cinderblock, a concrete powerhouse with all brawn and no brain, or Killer Moth, the Moth man who was under total control by his teenage daughter Kitten. And then there were the worst and most dangerous villains like The Brotherhood of evil, with leaders, the Brain who can move things at his minds will, and Monsieur Mallah the intellectual gorilla, or Slade the Titan's mysterious arch foe. All were overpowered and beaten by the Titans one way or another.

Upon hearing this, it would appear that on the surface they were just powerful and dangerous weapons of justice, but they were actually just teenagers. Like most teens, they loved hanging out with their friends, playing video games and going to parties. As adolescents, they were trying to find their place in the world and deal with their growing pains as well as they could. Also, naturally, they found themselves in budding relationships.

One Titans' relationship that was definitely well known was that of Robin and Starfire. From the day they met, there was no doubt that they would end up together in the future, after all, she did kiss him before he even said hello, and then, again when the Teen Titans saved Tokyo.

A second, but lesser known relationship was that of Cyborg and Bumble Bee from the Titans East. The two's relationship seemed to blossom soon after Cyborg's creation of the Titans East, and his employment of Bumble Bee as their leader.

The third relationship within the Teen Titans was the most unexpected, but somehow also the most likely. The goofiest & funniest teammate, Beast Boy, and the quietest & moodiest teen, Raven were more than polar opposites. Yet, they shared a similar past of loneliness, pain, death, heartache, and horror. It is this common bond, combined with the "opposites attract" theory that joined these two Titans as a couple.

As time went on and their relationships settled, the former Teen Titans grew up, into adults. Eventually, nature had its way with each of the five couples and they produced offspring. Robin and Starfire had two beautiful children, Cyborg and Bumble Bee had one, and Beast Boy & Raven had a trio of triplet children (mostly due to the fact that Beast Boy has animal DNA, which would make him & Rae have multitudes of children at once).

While our previous heroes took a break from local hero work to tend to their families, the Titan's tower was out of commission. That is until "Raven's Kids", Melvin, Timmy, and Teether (along with Bobby), came to take over alongside two new recruits.

Melvin a telekinetic became the new leader of the Titans II, and got leader training from Robin himself. With her newfound leading abilities, and Bobby at her side, she not only dominated the crime world of Jump City's streets, but held an iron fist in Titan's Tower. Timmy abandoned his "crybaby" image through the processes of puberty. He learned to channel his power for use anytime, other than using it only when he had a tantrum. His sonic-booming voice has become a more than promising attribute to the new team. Teether lost all of his baby teeth, and grew larger, sharper, tougher teeth as a result. He is currently able to bite, chew & spit out substances like concrete and titanium, as bullet-like projectiles.

The two new Titans were also children of other original Titans allies. There was, Hex, the son of Kid Flash (now just The Flash) and Jinx. He has his father's dark orange hair and his mother's light violet-pink cat-like eyes. Hex has the speed of his father coupled with his mother's "bad luck powers". But because of Jinx's conversion from evil to good during her teen years, Hex's "bad luck" power is actually less of a problem (it's complicated). The second new recruit Titan was Crystal the daughter of Kole and Jericho. Crystal was the spitting image of her mother, sharing her pink hair and small physique. But she took other traits from her father, such as her pale green eyes and the curly texture to her hair. She even had a streak of blonde hair in her bang. Crystal's powers were of both her parents though. She could both possess another human body with the abilities of Jericho, and turn any part of her body into a crystal-like substance harder than diamonds.

In the meantime, the former Teen Titans, experienced parents by now, raised their families in different sections of the world. Robin & Starfire's family moved out of Jump City, with the Teen Titan's II in control, but stayed relatively close, in Gotham City, so Robin could continue training Melvin or aid the new Titans when necessary, and so his children could be close to their grandfather. Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and their son moved to the East Coast to aid the New Titan's East (Mas y Menos became the new leaders of that team). Beast Boy, Raven, and their three children moved to many places, it seemed as if they'd never settle down. They went virtually everywhere. They moved from Jump City to Africa, then out of the dimension to Azarath (after it was rebuilt), then back into this dimension somewhere else for a few months, and finally the Logan family finally settled back in good ole' Jump City's residential area.

Through all of this the team never let locations keep them from each other. Whenever it was convenient, Cyborg's family (The Stones) would travel across the country to visit the Graysons (Robin's Family), and the two families would always find where the Logan's were when ever they could be found. They spent every holiday, birthday, and vacation together (including Blorthog, the Tamaranian festival of friendship). The Titans II came along also. They all were just one big Titan's family.

As time went on, our heroes entered their late 20's and their children grew to fair ages, at which they started to learn how to deal with their own inherited powers and abilities. While teaching and advising their children, the original Teen Titans got a calling to move on to higher positions in heroics. They were each accepted into the Justice League, in the ranks with legendary heroes Superman, Wonder Woman, The Green Lantern, Aquaman, and of course Batman (whom Robin had to cope with).

Some years later now, it's time for the next generation. The first children of the original Titan's, now teenagers, are set to become the 3rd residents of Titan's Tower. It's time for them to leave their parents and their homes to join together as the second generation of the original Teen Titans. They're practically already family and they know each other in and out, but they wonder how this group of teens will differ from the previous two groups who have resided in the hallowed halls of the 10 story, "T" shaped building on the bay. All are very excited and overjoyed that the day they have been waiting for practically their whole lives has arrived. That is all except for one particular teenage girl born of a certain green father and pale skinned mother.

* * *

**That's the history of the story and now here we go right into it**

**Thank you and tune in for more**


	2. Good Morning Marella

**OK Now actually into the story, and we're past the whole intro thing. Story about the Teen Titans' children. That's what this is, enjoy it, read it, review it, It'll all be very appreciated. K Thanx!**

**Disclamer:** I dont own the Teen Titans OK! huttles in a corner of the room; mumbles the first step to recovery is admitting u hav a problem...

* * *

The sun rose to the level of the two windows in the room, casting a luminescent yellowish-orange glow upon the grey walls and stacks of boxes. The room was nearly empty and there was much space, as if someone was only living there for a short amount of time. The only furniture in the room was a purple floor lamp, a dresser, with one picture still on it, a bed, and a lonely closet in the corner.

The song of a single bird from outside on the ledge echoed in the room, greeting the new day and waking up anyone who should happen hear. For a moment the room stood still in a calm and peaceful early morning state, but the soft awakening of the teenage girl in the bed across from the windows seemed to bring the room to life.

She sat up and raised her thin pale green body against the headboard, bending her knees underneath the royal blue sheets. She yawned and rubbed her violet eyes in an effort to wake herself up, shielding them from the harsh sunbeam that came through the window. The bird on the ledge outside continued to sing and had started to tap on the glass of the window. The girl in the bed wearily raised her arm and a stream of black energy crept across the room and opened the window. The bird flew in and perched itself on her raised knee.

"Good morning Marella, today's the big day isn't it!" the little blue bird chirped.

Marella, still shaking off her lethargy, answered the little bird with a groggy, "Yup."

"Well get up then girlie," the bird hopped down to the foot of her bed, "before the brigade comes after you!" he whistled with humor.

"Oh shut it Tweet." Marella smiled at the small bird's reference to her siblings.

The blue bird snickered with delight, "Oh fine." he peeped, "Well, I'll see you later," he said as he turned to fly out the open window, "I'll be at the ceremony, giving all of my support," the bird finished with a cheerful tone.

"Thanks Tweet. You're always there for me," Marella said gratefully.

"It's the least I can do," the blue bird uttered as he flew across the room, "after all, you're my best friend."

Marella smiled, and Tweet flew out of the window into the morning sun. Then she swung her legs out to the side of her bed and ran her fingers through her mid-length green hair. Looking around the near empty room she inhabited, Marella's posture slumped and she let out a mournful sigh.

"The big day…"

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, a loud shrill voice cut through the peacefully somber air.

"ELLYYY!!!"

"Oh Azarath—"

That was all Marella was able to mutter before her sister phased through her door, running at a dangerous speed, and pounced on her.

"OUCH!" Marella exclaimed as she toppled back onto her bed. Her attacker's respond was a very excited sounding noise that resembled the sound of a balloon deflating. Marella just made a face at her almost identical triple sister, one that portrayed the words 'what do you think you're doing?' But her sister just ignored her gaze and began to unleash her excitement on poor defenseless Marella.

"Oh my gosh! Marella! Are you ready for today? I can't wait! Can you wait? I can't! We've been waiting for this day for our whole lives! I...I just can't believe it's here! The day has finally come!" the excited girl screamed quickly while sitting atop of her sister's stomach, incidentally crushing her underneath. Marella, gasping for air under her sister's weight, had had enough.

"GET OFF ME ROGUE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, which were being crushed.

Rogue, the overly excited teen sitting on her sister's torso, brushed a long purple-indigo streak of hair out of her face.

"Oh alright" she said getting off and rolling her violet eyes at Marella, who brushed an identical yet slightly greener streak of amethyst hair out of her face as well.

"But really Elly, time to get up!" Rogue snapped back into her exceedingly eager persona, "Today's our initiation!" she flailed her arms out to the sides and jumped with joy.

Sometimes Marella hated that her sister was so…well…peppy. But it was only due to the fact that Rouge's powers were fueled by her emotions. If only their mother's emotions hadn't had to be suppressed when she was their age, maybe Rogue wouldn't have the unique complex to her power. You see, Rogue's powers were tamed by emotion. Which, in turn, meant, unlike their mother, if Rogue failed to show her emotions, things would explode, shatter and ultimately be destroyed. So Marella didn't completely blame her sister for her annoying upbeat personality, she was protecting them after all, but at times…

"Oh I can't wait! We haven't seen everybody in such a long time! Ahhh! " Marella watched as Rouge bounced on her toes, making her long green hair bounce in the same fashion. But then she got dizzy and tripped on her own ankle, falling to the blue carpeted floor beneath her.

…she could do without it.

Marella rolled her mauve eyes; her sister falling on the floor was a sight familiar to them. Rouge picked herself up off of the floor and dusted her black night shirt and magenta-purple boxers.

She laughed saying, "oh wow, I guess I didn't realize how…uh…—"

"Crazy you're acting?" Marella cut her sister off.

Rogue grinned.

"Well yeah! I'm totally stoked!"

Marella frowned and looked down at her navy night gown. She sighed and began to fiddle with the black lace on the bottom of the gown. _I'm far from 'totally stoked', very far indeed, _Marella thought lazily.

Rouge stopped in her tracks and spun around towards Marella.

"What?"

Marella looked up into the confused eyes of her only sister. _Oh crud I forgot about the telepathy thing._

"Darn right you forgot about the telepathy!" Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "What's going on Elly? Why aren't you stoked?" she asked seriously.

Her sister shifted awkwardly on the bed. "Well I…um…," Marella stuttered, but then felt a sudden need to defend herself from the interrogating look Rouge gave her.

"I just don't wanna go Ro." She folded her arms across her chest, crossed her right leg over her left, and furrowed her eyebrows to position herself in her 'signature' pout.

Rouge glanced at her sister with a disapproving look in her eyes. "Marella, how could you say that?"

Marella held her pout.

Rogue sighed. "I mean," she walked over to her and sat on the bed, "this is one of the biggest, most important days of…our entire lives."

Her sister rolled her eyes, Marella was tired of hearing all of this. She's been listening to her sister, brother, mother and father rant on, and on about this whole stupid Titan's thing for YEARS! She's always heard 'It's gonna be awesome!' from her beloved sister, while her brother would always proclaim 'Totally sweet, then we'll get to kick bad guy booty all day!' And her dear mother and father would make everything worse by getting her sibs hyped up on their stories and experiences.

Rouge continued her speech as Marella thought in another subconscious part of her brain, the part that her siblings couldn't read. _Blah, blah, blah, Teen Titans rule blah, must protect the city blah, blah, family destiny blah, blah, blah._

"Elly are you listening to me?" Rouge caught on to her ignorance.

"Huh?" Marella replied without a care.

Rouge huffed. "Marella Logan! Pay attention! This is a crucial day in our lives! The day we become Teen Titans!—"

Just then, something inside Marella snapped. Maybe it was the fact that her younger sister (if only by a couple of minutes) just disrespected her by yelling and using her whole name, or maybe it was the truth in her sister's statements that made her snap, but more likely, it was her own secret that had been burning inside her for years that was now ready to come out as she yelled back…

"Who ever said I wanted to do this Halle!"

Rouge was shocked into submission, mostly at the sound of Marella yelling her real name. She called her Halle, which was her birth given name; no one ever calls her Halle, not since she came up with her 'hero' name of Rouge. The only one's who call her by her first name are her emotions, and her parents, who whisper it in her ear when ever she does something bad or when they want to be serious with her. It felt bad to have the tables turned on her.

"Holy Azar, you should already know how I feel about this!" Marella throw her hands into the air and shouted in frustration.

"I know, I know!"

Rouge did not know.

"But we have a duty to our family, our city, and the WORLD Marella!" Rouge yelped pleadingly, "We're the next generation, the children of Teen Titans, the original 5!"

She couldn't take it, her sister's emotion was so strong, and it was messing with her body. Marella found that to be a downside to being an empath with an overly dramatic sister. She felt Rouge's strong desire for her to believe in the Titans as an immense weight on her heart and she didn't want to feel it, so she needed her out of the room.

Rouge stared as Marella got up, seemingly calmly, and walked to the lonely closet.

"Whatever Rouge, ok? I'll just change for the ceremony, keep my mouth shut and everyone will be fine. And there'll be happy music and dancing and gleeful jumping all around." she snapped sarcastically as she shifted through her closet.

Rouge just sat quietly in her own world. She was trying to control her emotions, for her sister's sake. She knew how much her emotional roller coaster annoyed Marella, yet she knew what would happen if she didn't act the way she did. So she would try to come to peace with her emotions, but she wasn't so good at meditation, a minor set back.

'_OoOoh why is she acting this way? What did we do?'_ piped Rouge's emotion Timid in her mind.

'_We didn't do anything! The little brat's always complaining about something or other!'_ snapped Rude right before she burped into Knowledge's ear.

'_Well we've always known that our sister was different, though I've never thought her to actually protest to becoming a Titan.'_ Knowledge stated calmly as she stuck her finger in her ear.

'_We should just clobber her, she never wants to listen to us anyway, we could do her good by drop kicking her into oblivion' _Rage spoke slowly from the dark recesses of Rouge's mind.

All of Rouge's emotions stopped their chattering, surprised and frightened to hear Rage's voice.

'_Y…your not gonna listen to her..a…are you Halle?'_ Fear stuttered, nervously looking into the shadows.

_Of course not!_

Rouge thought to her emotions.

_Elly's my only sister, I know better than to use my powers on her. Now pipe down all of you! You're making Marella uncomfortable._

Rouge secretly envied her sister for her superior ability to quiet her own chattering emotions through mediation, which actually worked for her. But she was happy that the one emotion she needed to have control over, Rage, was in check. The last thing she needed this morning was for Rage to come out of the darkness without proper guidance though her powers.

Marella finally found what she was looking for, her navy blue dress with the purple-magenta bow around the waist, custom made just for today's occasion. She looked it over and sighed to herself, yet again. Rouge sighed too, and decided to give up this fight for now. She feared if she stayed in the room any longer Marella would…well…she didn't know what she would do, but it definitely wouldn't be good.

"Ok Elly, I get it," she got up off of the bed and started to leave the room.

"Good." Marella stated with a sharp chill in her voice.

"Just remember, the Titans aren't just some random superheroes…we're all a family."

Rouge stopped and slid her fingers over the frame of the picture on the dresser. It was a group picture of all of the Titans to reside in the tower, the first, second, and them (the third) groups. They had all gathered together on the triplets' 13th birthday to celebrate their teen-hood, and to begin their first days of patrolling the city. In the picture the triples were blowing out the candles on their **T **shaped cake with their parents looming over them, smiling big, along with their twin little brothers fighting over a balloon beside them, and everyone else smiling and cheering in a frozen state of happiness.

She couldn't help but smile as she said, "One big Teen Titans family."

Marella looked up from her dress & looked at her sister, who was still gazing at the picture in remembrance. She gave a small nod to herself as she watched Rouge leave her room (via the door this time).

The room was once again silent and still. Marella just stood near her closet and tried to compose herself without all the extra emotion in the room.

_Ok Marella, get a grip girl. It's not the end of the world, because that passed already. I'm just becoming a Teen Titan. No big deal._

There was silence for a minute until Marella moaned…

"Oh who am I kidding?" she slid to the floor and leaned against the closet. "I don't want to go through with this…well…I do…but…I don't know." She sighed, frustrated, and buried her head in her bended knees.

_I always thought differently about this. I don't know why I did I just…always did. Sure the stories I've heard were exciting, but is all that stuff really for me? I'm not much of a fighter. I know my brother is, and even Rouge has her dark-side, but…not me. _

She got up slowly, dusted off her dress and walked toward her bed.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she whined, placing the dress on the bed. She scanned the room again, and sighed when she saw the picture on the dresser.

"One big family huh," she said a bit hostilely; followed by a walk to the dresser. "To bad I had to be the black sheep of the group."

Marella gave one last scornful look at the picture on the dresser. Then she pushed down the frame, until it was faced down. She sniffed back tears and walked back over to the bed to get the dress she would be wearing for the 'most important day of her life'.

* * *

If anyone's interested i've made drawings of the characters in the story on deviantart sooo

Here's Marella and everyone else has a link on the page.

http://darkinsye. 

K Thanx! please review & stay tuned


End file.
